Alexander (Makai Kingdom)
Summary Alexander is Zetta's rival, and one of the antagonists of the game Makai Kingdom. He has sent 20846 assassins and has started 6413 wars with Zetta, but has failed to defeat him every time. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A Name: Alexander Origin: Nipponverse Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Overlord, God of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), expert of Weapons combat, and Martial Arts, Magic, Energy Projection, Power Nullification (via the shrink effect), Healing, Creation, Summoning, Lightning, Fire, Wind, Light, Ice, Darkness, Time, Soul, and Spatial Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (can inflict poison, sleep, paralysis, charm, forget, cursing, and shrink), Resistance to Cosmic Radiation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation,Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, and Time Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Glyph Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Homing Attack, Portal Creation, Afterimage Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Duplication, Attack Reflection, Instinctive Reaction (Their body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen), Resistance Negation (His attacks can bypass Fire, ice, air, and light resistances), Healing Negation (Lowers enemy healing magic to 50% power.), Damage Reduction (Can lower the damage of attacks of those effected by a status effect), Damage Boost (Passively boosts the damage of their fire, ice, air, and light attacks by 30%), Death Manipulation (Can inflict the deathblow status), Purification (Type 3 Can remove the Sleep, Shrink, Charm, Depraved, Curse, forget, paralysis, and poison Status effects) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Was able to battle Seedle who knocked out Pram in her true form, and is a rival of Zetta) | Multiverse level+ (Destroyed the infinite multiverse over time after he killed Zetta) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Overlord Laharl) | At least Massively FTL+ (Was able to move between the infinite Universes on his own but through unknown means) Lifting Strength: Pre-Stellar | Pre-Stellar Striking Strength: Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Can take hit from Laharl, Zetta, and Pram) | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Very High (Should be close to Zetta's) Range: Varies from Standard melee range to Universal+ Standard Equipment: Wind God Fan (His personal weapon), various Swords, Axes, and Spears *'Optional Equipment:' consumables that can restore HP, and SP Intelligence: ''' Above average '''Weaknesses: Is overconfident, and arrogant. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * God of destruction: Alexander's personal Evility which makes a random enemy in the combat area get struck by lightning. * Lightning vortex: Alexander powers himself up with lightning, then proceeds to rush down the target and delivers a combo of melee attacks on the enemy. * Vanishing bolt: Alexander's signature attack, where he jumps into shooting the lightning at the target then sucks them up into a tornado followed by charging the enemy into the ground with a punch. * God Thunder!: Alaxander summons 8 drums around himself, which each fires a beams of Electricity at his enemies Key: Main story | Bad ending Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nipponverse Category:Gods Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 2 Category:Axe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Fan Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Matter Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Portal Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Size Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Death Users Category:Demons Category:Purification Users